


En Pointe

by ItaSaku1



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raped and held against her will Rose Hathaway no longer trusts any man or woman, she wants to learn to trust again so she joins Ballet-something she wanted to do her whole life- where she see's a familiar face, will the familiar face open up her heart and be able to get her to trust him and everyone around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Pointe

En Pointe

Preface

He raped me. He raped me, why would he do that, why? I thought he loved me, but no, he showed me his love by raping me, I trusted him I was comfortable with him, but he raped me, over and over again, night and day, for months at a time. He locked me up and continuously raped me, raped me until was numb and unable to trust any man again.

She helped him. She helped him, why would she do that, why? I thought she loved me, but no she did not love me, she showed me her love by helping him, I trusted her to, I was comfortable with her, but she helped him, over and over again, every night of everyday, for months at I time, she guarded the room I was locked up in, she stood by and watched him rape me repeatedly, she watched me get raped until I was numb and unable to trust men again and also because of her I was unable to trust a woman as well. She helped him.

I wanted to die so very much. I trusted them both, they both had a hand in my rape. I had nothing. I became nothing but a shell of a girl destined to rot in self-pity. For months, during the rapes, I cried. it hurt it was painful, but as it continued I realized there was nothing that I could do so I just stayed them and let him do it while she held me down. I think she was afraid that I would MAKE a run for it, AS IF I HAD THE STRENGTH.

Once he was done violating me and she was done holding me down, they WOULD both LEAVE hand in hand laughing at my expense. They WOULD practically devour one another with kisses, THEIR HANDS groping the other. They WOULD leave me alone in the room locking it behind them. I could hear them FROM their bedroom -above the place I was locked in- having sex, it was disgusting.

As the rapes kept happening the more I wanted to die, the more I lost hope that I was never going to be found but than one night I was able to escape, I escaped when they were having sex, I slowly snuck out and ran from the estate that they lived on. When I was running someone grabbed me, I nearly let out a scream until hands covered my mouth and pulled me towards them, they turned me around and I relaxed seeing the standard FBI uniform, I was saved. Everything was going to be alright.

AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, it's supposed to be this short because it's sort of the Preface, the first chapter will be longer than this, this is just a short description, hopefully there will be an update tomorrow.

Read and review please, I'd love to know thoughts and if I need to improve anything...

~ItaSaku1


End file.
